Replay Wiki:Manual of Style
Replay Wiki's Manual of Style (MoS or MOS) provides editors with a set of style guidelines to help maintain a consistent look for the wiki. For a general English-language style guide, see the Wikipedia MOS, on which Replay Wiki's MOS is heavily based. General * "Game Informer" is officially two words, and should always be written as two. * All video game release dates throughout the wiki should be the North American date. This is because GI is based in the US, so chances are the game they're playing is the NA version. In the rare instance that they play a game from a different territory (e.g., the European version of OverBlood 2), the release date for that region should be used instead. Italics Should be italicized: * Names of magazines (both print and online) and news sites, namely Game Informer * Titles of video games, movies, TV shows Should not be italicized: * The name of a video, even if it contains the title of a video game (e.g., "Replay: Metroid Prime", not "Replay: Metroid Prime" or "Replay: Metroid Prime") Images There are a few things to keep in mind when uploading images to the wiki: * Try only to upload images you know you're going to use. * Make sure the image you want to upload hasn't already been uploaded by checking Category:Images or . * Replay icons (e.g., this and this, usually 200×179 pixels) should be uploaded in their unmodified form, even when they omit the Replay logo (e.g., here and here). In other words, don't add the logo yourself. * Keep images at their correct aspect ratio. This is normally not an issue, but GI's old video player had a nasty habit of squishing the video when viewed in full screen mode. Naming convention When uploading an image, it helps other users find the image if a consistent naming convention is used. * Replay icon file names should include the game's full title followed by "icon". For example, "File:Resident Evil Survivor icon.jpg" is much more clear than something like "File:RESpic.jpg". * Screenshots from a video should contain the name of the video (or the title of the game being played), followed by a brief description of the image. Compare "File:Cold Fear - Ben Reeves puppet show.jpg" to something like "File:Benscreencap005.jpg". Captions Image captions often don't need to be very descriptive, just provide a simple label to give the image context. A caption should only end in a period if it is a complete sentence; compare "Dan faces Tyson.", which is a complete sentence, to "The Ben Reeves puppet show", which is not. Replay style guide Pages for Replay episodes should follow a consistent format. It is recommended that users look to existing articles as a point of reference. * Place at the top of the article and fill it out according to the documentation page. Be sure to add all articles for Replay episodes to Category:Replay episodes (simply add Category:Replay episodes to the bottom of the article). * The intro should announce the title game, then the second game and what segment the second game is in (Replay Roulette, etc.). The intro should also list who's in the episode and who's playing which games. * Notes: This section should discuss anything notable about the episode. * Quotes: This section can be quite subjective, but that's okay (this isn't Wikipedia). It lists funny or otherwise notable things said within the episode. ALL QUOTES MUST BE VERBATIM. NO PARAPHRASING. This may require replaying the line several times to get it right. Censored expletives within quotes should be represented with . * Credit cookie: A credit cookie is additional footage/audio that plays at the end of the episode (in this case, after the copyright notice). Only episodes with credit cookies should have this section. * Gallery: Not all pages will have this section, as only notable images should be included. Generally, only cutaways to photos, videos, etc. should be included. Please see the Images section of this page for guidelines on uploading images. See the Punch-Out!! and Mario Party 3 pages for examples of articles with galleries. * External links: List of links to other websites. The links should be listed as follows: **Link to the Replay's page at Game Informer's site **Link to the Replay's video at YouTube (if there is one), but only from the [http://www.youtube.com/user/gameinformer official GI channel]; no fan uploads allowed **Link to the Wikipedia article for the main game **Link to a reputable gaming website's page for the main game (e.g., IGN, GameSpot, etc.) **Wikipedia link for any additional games played in that episode **Reputable game site link for the additional games * Read more: This section appears automatically. It lists three random pages from the same category as the article being viewed. Naming Names of Replay episodes follow the "Replay: " format (e.g., Replay: Mister Mosquito), and should use the full, official title of the game, even when Game Informer uses an abbreviated or unofficial form. For example, this wiki uses "Replay: Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII", whereas GI uses "Replay: Dirge of Cerberus - FF VII". The only exceptions to this rule are episode titles that cover multiple games, including Replay: Twisted Metal 1–4 and Replay: Zelda Games On CD-i. Numbering Replay numbers are determined by the order in which the episodes air. It is important to note that they are numbered independently of Super Replays, meaning Super Replays are not listed on List of Replay episodes and don't count toward the total number of Replays. Notably, GI considers Replay: Super Mario 64 to be the one hundredth Replay, but this wiki has it at number ninety-one.